erebosfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Příručka kvalitního RPera
'Úvodem' V prvním čtvrtroce Erebosu (a mimochodem také v posledním roce a půl Neotericu) jsem se často setkával s fenoménem "my jsme hráči, vy jste GM, dělejte nám zábavu, jinak je tu nuda". Stručné, ale řekl bych výstižné. Já a mnozí další - ať už GMs nebo hráči - jsme si dovolili mnohokrát tvrdit, že to není prthumb|Těžký úděl RP serverůavda. Setkali jsme se s odporem, někdy dokonce s nevolí. A tak jsem si řekl, že tomu možná jedna věc chybí. Jedna věc, která se vždycky používala, když si hráč nebyl jistý, jak má něco dělat - rady. Předem podotýkám... Přestože si mnozí myslí, že vám GM bude zasahovat do vašich vlastních eventů - může se to stát, ale určitě vám nebude zabíjet postavy, pokud neuděláte vyloženou hloupost. A sám za sebe říkám, že RPK jsem vždycky dával hrozně nerad a vyhýbám se tomu, abych je musel dát. A vím, že mnozí členové Erebos týmu to cítí stejně. Pokdu si ale za tím, že kvůli drsnosti GM nemá cenu se o cokoliv snažit, stojíte, asi nemá cenu, abyste četli dál. Tohle je návod pro ty, co mají chuť a odvahu něco dělat. 'Rada ze všech nejdůležitější' Co potřebujete, když si chcete sami vytvářet RP (což je jeden ze základních znaků kvalitního RPera), ze všeho nejvíc, je kreativita. A teď pozor! Kreativita není originalita! Nikdo vás nenutí vymýšlet něco nového, něco neotřelého, kreativita je o tom dokázat vytvořit něco, co má své kouzlo. Dám příklad: Právě jste šli bandity (klidně OOC, to je úplně fuk). Normálně vás nezabíjí, protože už jste šikovní mobko-mlátiči, ale zrovna dneska jste se uklepli, vlezla tam navíc další mobka... Prostě vás zabili. A vy, protože vás právě okradli o nemalý obnos (čistě inRP) a protože jsou to banditi, jichž se většina společnosti chce zbavit (a navíc z toho ty lidi budou mít loot), se rozhodnete zahrnout to do RP. Zatracený bandita měl štěstí, ukradl vám peníze (nebo jestli jste na peníze moc hákliví, tak věc, která pro vás má symbolický význam) a vy je teď chcete zpátky. Rozhořčení zburcujete skupinu chrabrých dobrodruhů a odtáhnete na bandity! Hrrr na ně! Hráči jsou spokojení, mají výdělek z banditů (takže jim za pomoc ani nemusíte platit), vy jste spokojení, protože si všichni zaRPili a vy na tom máte zásluhu (navíc jste o nic nepřišli, ba dokonce jste získali prašule navíc!)... a právě jste zabavili jednoduchým, leč kreativním způsobem 5-10 lidí! Cg! Tohle a podobné věci jde udělat s jakýmikoliv bossy. Z Neotericu si taky pamatuju na klasický případ: "V jeskyni je nový obří červ, zas se vyhrabal z ještě větších hlubin, jdem ho zabít, třeba z toho něco kápne!" Na jednu věc je ale třeba nezapomínat... RP v tomhle směru spočívá i v přípravách. To znamená v tom, že si seženete lidi, že jim zařídíte třeba požehnání, že si domluvíte felčara, atd. Spousta RP se nesestává z akce. Vlastně valná většina. RPit přípravy nemusí být nuda, zkuste to nějak KREATIVNĚ ozvláštnit. 'Jak se pozná kvalitní RPer' Uvádím to až jako druhý bod, protože tohle je subjektivní. Každý RPer vám řekne něco jiného. Ale je tu pár věcí (počínaje výše zmíněnou kreativitou, která by ovšem měla být vlastní každému RPerovi), na nichž se snad shodneme všichni, že dávají smysl: #Umí používat jazyk srozumitelně, patřičně k daným postavám (aneb 90% hospodských nebude mluvit o éteru a pohybu vesmírných částic, i když je to něco originálního a určitě bych chtěl vidět někoho, kdo hospodského-intelektuála zkusí). Do toho spadá i to, že by neměl používat češtinu, pokud ji plně neovládá, nebo slovenštinu, pokud ji plně neovládá (Protože pak nám místo "Umíš to udělat." vznikají nesrozumitelné věty jako "Víš to udělat?", které stejně rozluštíme jen proto, že víme, že ten druhý je Slovák a vieš může slovensky být i umíš) #Pokud RPí s NPCčkem nebo dokonce za NPCčko, dělá to s rozumem, nezneužívá ho a dělá to spíš pro ostatní než pro sebe. #Zná limity svých postav. #Vyzná se dobře v prostředí světa, kde se pohybuje. #Nebojí se RPK. Jsou postavy, u nichž RPK není kýžené, to chápeme skoro všichni. Ale není správné durdit se kvůli každé možnosti dostat RPK na každé postavě, kterou máme. #Umí dělat zábavu nejen pro sebe, ale i pro ostatní. Je toho určitě víc, ale berme to jako základ. Na šestý bod chci navázat, protože ty ostatní většina lidí chápe, a i když mají svá úskalí, skoro každý aspoň něco z toho ovládá. Bod 6 je ale někdy problém. 'Jak udělat zábavu ostatním bez nutnosti mít u toho moby nebo bosse' Tady začíná přituhovat. Na začátek bych vám asi navrhl (mimochodem, pokud se divíte, proč vám v tomhle radí zrovna Brog, byl jsem jeden z RPerů a následně ST, kteří občas dělali i celoserverové eventy, někdy za výpomoci GMs, někdy bez ní), abyste se sami sebe zeptali, jaké RP vás jako RPera baví. A jaké RP si myslíte, že baví většinu. Vsuvka: Co vám můžu určitě doporučit, jsou oslavy všeho druhu. Když to vymyslíte tak, aby se lidi nemotali jeden druhému permanentně do sayů a emotů (vážně to jde, stačí mít dost velkou plochu nebo vytvořit dostatek atrakcí na dostatku míst). A v tomhle duchu se zkuste do něčeho pustit. Určitě se najde alespoň pár lidí, které baví stejné věci jako vás (od řešení hádanek na cestě za pokladem - ať už materiálním či metafyzickým, přes oslavy, arénky, turnaje, hospodské RP až po chytání zloduchů, hledání řešení záhad či zločinů a lov na nekromanty/démony/démonology/posednuté) a kteří do toho s vámi půjdou. Co na to potřebujete? Jsou věci, na něž se hodí výpomoc GM nebo PJ. Vězte, že pokud nevymyslíte něco, co je nerealizovatelné nebo nedává v herním prostředí absolutně žádný smysl, určitě se najde někdo, kdo vám naspawní, co budete potřebovat, odRPí, co budete potřebovat, dohlédne na průběh eventu a možná vám dokonce u vedení usmlouvá i nějaké věcné odměny, pokud si je netroufáte usmlouvat sami! A pak jsou tu věci, na něž stačí založit postavu, které já říkám "jednorázová". Chci, aby se lidi zabavili, ale zároveň nechci přijít o svého vzácného černokněžníka? Tak prostě vytvořím novou postavu a udělám s ní paseku tak primitivním způsobem, jakým to zvládne každý. Sice mě 100% jednou chytí, ale co... Vždyť ta postava je for fun (tady se dostáváme k bodu 5 - "Nebojí se RPK.")! A že tak primitivní způsoby nejsou? Lidi, na to, abyste třeba způsobili pitomé žaludeční potíže, které v lidech vyvolají obavu, že město ovládla cholera, vám stačí jakákoliv projímavá látka. A projímavá je dokonce i voda s vysoký obsahem minerálů (však sami víte, jak blbě vám je, když vypijete přesolenou vodu)! Hrát posedlého je úplně stejně primitivní, nemusíte na to být kdovíjak mocní a házet lidmi o zeď (tady se dostáváme k bodu 3 - "Zná limity svých postav."). Bohatě stačí, když bude žblekotat šílenosti běžným nebo třeba jakýmsi podivným skřehotavým jazykem, bude lidem brát klobouky a převrhávat pití do klína (vsadím se, že posedlý impem by tohle klidně dělal)... Vsadím se s vámi, oč chcete, že do 15 minut se u vás srotí dvě skupiny: #Skupina fanatiků, kteří vás bez ohledu na to, jestli jste obecní retard nebo člověk s ďáblem v těle, budou chtít dekapitovat, očistit nebo upálit. #Srotí se banda čumilů, která vás bude z části hájit, z části se vás bát a z části remcat nad fanatismem některých lidí (výjimečně ho i chválit). Opět je to postava krátkodobá... Ale copak potřebujete strávit veškerý svůj čas na vašich mainech? Tomuhle se přece ani nedá říkat alt, pokud vy alty neradi. A pak tu máme různé kratochvíle ve stylu "ukradl jsem z městské knihovny vzácnou knihu, schoval ji v nejtajnějším koutu Hillsbradu, tak hledejte bobánci" (mezitím třeba provedete něco dalšího a zábava bude pokračovat), k čemuž tentokrát potřebujete jakožto kvalitní RPer znalost prostředí a příběhu. Na tohle všecko vám určitě zase stačí kreativita. Když vás napadne úplně jednoduchá pitomina, vězte, že z toho může vzejít zábavné RP na 2 hodiny (jsem gnóm, chtěl jsem vytvořit odšťavňovač a místo toho tu mám stvůru, která po všem, co se přiblíží plive kusy melounu, ostré jako střepy, sakra pomozte mi najít součástky na něco, čím se tomu budeme bránit a čím to zničíme!). Chce to jedinou věc - snahu. GM, schvalování, ba dokonce ani hlubší zásah do příběhu vůbec nepotřebujete... Pokud nemáte potřebu být ultra-hrdinové, jejichž každý zásah mění svět. A já nevím jak vy, ale já bych v takovém světě žít nechtěl. 'Jak udělat větší nebo velký event' Záleží na tom, jaký typ eventu chcete dělat. Pokud vám stačí RP/PvE event, pak není nic snazšího než udělat věc podobnou výše zmíněným banditům - nabrat velkou grupu lidí a jít proti velké grupě NPC. Pokud chcete dělat čistý RP event, je to o poznání těžší, někdo dokonce říká, že bez ST je to skoro nemožné. Ale zrovna třeba taková oslava, turnaj, výprava na moře, jdou bez STčka udělat dobře (naspawnění lodi na moře a odportění hráčů se ani pořádně nedá počítat jako GM support a zbytek od boje s nagami přes lovení velryb a žraloků ve stylu Assassin's Creed: Black Flag - ať žijí Green Peace! - nebo souboj s piráty, to zvládnete i bez GM asistence, protože na čisté RP si je přece dovedete představit, není potřeba, aby vám je někdo spawnil, když ST nemáte a RPit za ně tím pádem nikdo nemůže, pokud nechcete GM podporu). O odměny si opět můžete požádat, když event proběhne dobře, dostanete je určitě. Když ne až tak dobře, dost možná taky. Nejsnazší způsob, jak udělat event, aniž byste museli RPit s haldou lidí a mít na to GMko, je domluvit se se skupinkou lidí a udělat nějaký bugr. Tak jako tu máme anti-hrdiny, nic ani vám nebrání založit si skupinu pěti černokněžníků, deseti loupežníků a já nevím čeho všeho... Třeba pošahaný kult, co žádá vydání nevinné panny, kterou by mohl podříznout na rituál, jinak zabije pár zajatců. (A už tu máme dokonce i morální dilemata!) Druhý způsob je postavit kolegy do nějaké RP situace. To už se bez ST dělá vážně blbě. Ale nic vám třeba nebrání, abyste zabouchli dveře od místnosti, zalomili kliku a uvěznili se tak s deseti lidmi uvnitř něčeho (krypty?), zatímco ti venku se vám zase snaží pomoct ven. RP je to krátké, ale zabaví dost lidí a může při něm vyvstat pár zajímavých situací. 'Zlaté pravidlo na závěr' Je to jedna věta. Tučná, podtržená a zásadní: